only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Myles
Myles was a character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in 1 episode, Mother Nature's Son. He was an old friend of Rodney Trotter and was a millionaire after succeeding in business. Myles set up the Peckham Spring venture, unaware the water was coming from the tap in the kitchen of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter's flat. Myles was played by Robert Glenister. Biography Backstory Myles attended evening school in the late 1980s where he met Rodney Trotter. Myles came across as a man who liked to take a gamble and lived life on the edge. This reminded Rodney of his brother Del Boy. In 1990, Myles set up a farm shop which sold organic fruit, vegetables and water. He made so much bunce he opened up 3 more shops. By 1992, he had become a millionaire. He also planned to open up a shop in Maidenhead, Berkshire. 1992 In 1992, Del and Rodney visited one of Myles organic food shops. Myles was there that day and Rodney met up with him again. Del Boy embarrassed Myles by saying the water was expensive and by thinking the SWANS Committee represented the big white duck things. Del Boy did have an idea to make money so on Grandad's old allotment, he had a "fake" spring erected. Del then booked an appointment with Myles. Myles visited Del on the allotment. Myles heard the water trickling and saw the Peckham Spring. He was gullible enough to think it was a natural urban spring. He said that the water could be bottled and sold if it passed the laboratory tests. Del played dumb to Myles but he knew all along this is what he wanted Myles to do. As the spring was fake, Del used some Buxton water, filled it into a sterilised bottle and gave it to Myles, to do that he made Albert go and get some water from the spring. Del distracted Myles while Albert did this. The water passed the laboratory tests and bottling of the water begun. Myles seemingly left the packing and production to Del Boy, who set up a production line in his own flat. The water being bottled in "Peckham Spring" bottles was tapwater, from the tap in Del's kitchen. Myles was totally unaware of this. Del was sucking the land dry, even workmen came onto the estate, thinking there was a major underground leak. Rodney, out of loyalty to Del went along with the scheme. 1993 As noted in Del's 2015 autobiography He Who Dares, as 1993 dawned, as health inspectors found out that the Peckham Spring water was contaminated, Myles went into hiding, and did not resurface until the case against Del was dropped due to lack of evidence. Observations *Myles was described as being like Del Boy in many ways, a man who was not afraid to take a gamble and live on the edge, hence why he wanted Peckham Spring water bottled, so he could make more millions. It could be Myles was a bit dodgy like Del Boy was, and may even have been aware the water was tapwater but turned a blind eye to it. Appearances 1992 *Mother Nature's Son - (25th December 1992) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1992. Category:Characters last seen in 1992. Category:Mother Natures Son (1992 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Only Fools And Horses businessmen. Category:OFAH millionaires. Category:Shop owners.